Microscopy and Imaging Core Component (2015 Renewal) Project Summary The Microscopy and Imaging Core continues to be a heavily used resource core that provides training and technical assistance in sample preparation, light and electron microscopy, image acquisition, and image analysis. It contains extensive instrumentation, including microtomes for section preparation, an electron microscope, and state-of-the-art confocal microscopes (two scanning laser confocals and one spinning disk confocal) for imaging live cells as well as fixed tissue. It also provides access to sophisticated software for image analysis. Due to overwhelming demand, a second Olympus FV1000 scanning laser confocal microscope was purchased (through institutional support and individual lab contributions) during the last funding period to provide better access to confocal imaging. The importance of image analysis has increased greatly for microscopists in recent years, with the advent of sophisticated software. Thus incorporated in this component is the ability of all users to access imaging software on a common server, due to licenses held by the Core. The M&I core is co-directed by Drs David Williams and Dean Bok. It is supported by two skilled technicians. Ms Eddington, who has had formal training as an electron microscopist, focuses on sample preparation and electron microscopy (Ms Eddington is supported fully by the core). Mr McMullen, who has had extensive experience with confocal microscopes and associated image acquisition and analysis software, focuses on confocal imaging and assistance with image analysis (Mr McMullen is supported partially by the core). In addition to supporting the research on NEI-funded projects, numerous NIH- supported postdocs and students have been trained by the core in all aspects of light and electron microscopy, including difficult procedures such as ultrathin sectioning and live cell imaging.